Dark demand
by Helen Lestrange
Summary: Wisst ihr wie es ist, sich im freien Fall zu befinden. Gefühlt tausend Meter in die Tiefe  fällt und es kein Ende nimmt... SS/OC Die Geschichte zweier Menschen, die immer zur falschen Zeit aufeinander treffen und Gefangene ihrer beider verletzten Seelen sind..
1. chapter 1

Dark demand

Chap 1.

Am Anfang das Ende

25.10.1981

Wisst ihr wie es ist, sich im freien Fall zu befinden. Gefühlt tausend Meter in die Tiefe fällt und es kein Ende nimmt.

Wie es sich anfühlt, kurz davor zu sein, sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren, aber alles am eigenen Leib miterlebt.

Wie es sich anfühlt, hart auf dem Boden auf zu prallen, man schmerzerfüllt daliegt und nicht atmen kann, sich nicht bewegen kann, nicht denken kann.

Die Hoffnung in einem erlischt, dass es nur ein schlechter Traum war. Nichts jemals wirklich war.

Dumpf strahlten die Schreie auf mich nieder, markerschütternd hörte man das verletzte Stöhnen, die letzten Atemzüge der Sterbenden, die vor mir lagen und sich wanden.

Die Verzweiflung, die Angst, fütterten die aufgeheizte Luft.

Es versetzte mir einen schmerzlichen Stich, als mir diese Frau entgegen kam. Schlaff hingen die kleinen Arme des Kindes herab, es musste keinen Schmerz mehr ertragen.

Überall war Blut, an ihren Händen, ihrem Gesicht, ihre verzweifelten Augen brannten ein Loch tief in mein Inneres.

"Helfen sie mir..", wimmerte sie tränen erstickend.

Zittrig humpelte sie auf mich zu, doch ich wusste, ich konnte ihr nicht helfen.

"Verschwinden sie hier. Los, retten sie sich.."

Hektisch schaute ich mich um, nahm kurz ihren Arm und schüttelte sie grober als gewollt.

"Gehen sie endlich. Die werden wieder kommen."

Meine Stimme klang hart und gefühllos, sie wusste nicht in welcher Gefahr sie sich befand.

Ich wollte weitergehen, doch ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, die fliehenden Menschen rempelten mich blind an, bis mich einer zu Boden riss und ich auf den Trümmern meines Lebens lag.

Panisch suchte ich meine Zauberstab und fand ihn in den Tiefen meines Umhangs.

Langsam richtete ich mich auf, schmerzverzerrt stützte ich mich auf meine zittrigen Hände und versuchte zum ersten Mal das ganze Ausmaß dieser Explosion zu überschauen.

Menschen schrien verzweifelt, die Hoffnung, seine Geliebte noch lebend zu finden, hing am seidenen Faden.

Eine riesen Explosion hatte die gesamte Straße und die beiden Wohnhäuser aufgerissen, Wasserleitungen sprudelten Wasser hervor, überall brannten kleine Feuer und sie alle wussten nicht, dass es Todesser waren. Wie auch, ahnungslos begann dieser Tag für sie, für uns alle.

Plötzlich war dieses Gefühl da, als würde ich fallen und hoffte es wäre alles nur ein schlechter Traum.

Ich lief, kletterte über die herumliegenden Trümmer, blieb mit meinem Fuß hängen, schwankend verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und krachte hart zu Boden. Warmes Blut rann meinem Kopf und Arm hinab, Glasscherben schnitten mir den Unterarm der Länge nach auf. Wie ferngesteuert richtete ich mich auf und lief weiter. Verschwommen war mein Blick, mein Kopf pochte schmerzhaft, doch ich verdrängte die Schmerzen.

Als ich vor ihnen stand, wollte ich nicht realisieren, was passiert war.

Mein Herz wurde zerfetzt, blutete aus jeder aufgerissenen Wunde. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte und ein lautes Summen verdrängte alle Geräusche um mich.

Ich konnte mich kaum bewegen und alles in mir schrie, schrie lautlos.

Sie lagen da, als würden sie schlafen.

Schlafen für immer.

Schützend hatte er seine Arme um seinen kleinen Körper gelegt, wollte fliehen, hatte gekämpft, wollte ihn retten, doch sie konnten dem Grauen nicht entfliehen. Ich spürte seinen Abschiedskuss von heute morgen, hauchzart auf meinen Lippen, die kleinen Arme, die mich umarmten. Das innige vertraute Gefühl, die Nähe, der Geruch wurde von einem stechenden unwirklichen Schmerz verdrängt.

Starr blickten seine blauen Augen ins Leere. Werden nie mehr vor Freude strahlen können,mich nie mehr so leidenschaftlich anschauen, wie sie es einst taten.

Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als ich endlich vor ihnen kniete, legte meine Hand auf sein Gesicht, strich ihm die blonden Haare zur Seite, doch auch die letzte Hoffnung starb.

Kein Puls war zu spüren, doch seine Haut war noch warm.

Ich kam zu spät.

Knapp zu spät.

Zittrig legte ich meine Hand auf das kleine Gesicht, was er schützend verdeckte.

Er hatte seine kleine Stoffeule noch in der Hand, doch leblos lagen seine kleinen Finger darauf.

In all diesem Elend, legte ich mich zu den beiden und drückt sie fest an mich.

Mein ganzer Körper stand unter Schmerzen und ich wollte sie nicht alleine lassen. Sie in meinen Armen spüren.

Ich vergaß alles um mich, die spürbare Gefahr interessierte mich nicht. Der Tod, der bereitwillig seine Opfer in Empfang nahm, es war mir egal ob ich die Nächste wäre.

Ich hatte alles verloren.

Mein Leben starb vor meinen Augen und ich konnte es nicht aufhalten.

Es dauerte bis die Schreie verstummten, ein seltsamer Nebel stieg auf und umschloss diesen Ort.

Schritte näherten sich, Stimmen waren zu hören, doch ich nahm sie kaum wahr.

Ruhig blieb ich liegen und wartete auf sie, auf das, was wohl kommen mag.

Fest hielt ich die Hand meines Mannes, die langsam kalt wurde, drückte den Körper meines Kindes fest an meine Brust.

"Geht sicher, dass niemand mehr lebt."

Hörte man eine kalte raue Stimme.

"Wer noch nicht tot ist, wird es sich wünsche."

Die Stimme der Frau verfiel in ein schrilles, wahnhaftes Lachen.

"Es wird den Dunklen Lord erfreuen, so viele Muggel und Schlammblüter wurden getötet. Vorallem der Rest der McKinnon Brut wurde heute ausgelöscht."

Höhnisches Gelächter war zu hören, die Luft war gespickt von Mordlust, Hass und Grausamkeit.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein gefährliches Rascheln über mir, eine dunkle Gestalt mit silberner Maske, er stand kaum einen Meter von mir entfernt.

Das einzige was ich noch wahrnahm, waren diese rabenschwarzen Augen, die mir so befremdlich hinter dieser Maske vorkamen.

Seine große Statur drückten eine düstere und bedrohliche Spannung aus.

Ich war nicht in der Lage, mich zu wehren. Wie angewurzelt lag ich hier, hielt kurz seinem Blick stand und schloss meine Augen.

Es war mir egal, ob ich jetzt sterben würde, vielleicht würde es mich von diesem unsagbaren Schmerzen erlösen.

Etwas entfernt hörte man einen Mann sprechen.

"Sind alle tot?"

Eine tiefe Stimme war zu hören, sie brummte wie ein Bass, der sanft bespielt wurde und klang rein und deutlich.

"Alle tot."

Immer noch, blickte seine Augen auf mich herab, ich konnte es spüren, sie bohrten sich tief in mich.

"Gut, dann lass uns verschwinden bevor das Ministerium auftaucht. Vergiss das Mal nicht."

Ehe seine Stimme nochmal ertönte, schrie die Frau voller Freude schrill dem Himmel entgegen.

"Morsmordre"

Dann hörte ich leise seine Schritte, die sich von mir weg entfernten.

Er ließ mich alleine, auf den Trümmern meines Lebens liegen.

"Seht euch die vielen Toten an."

Ich nahm diese Stimme kaum war, als ich plötzlich von starken Armen hochgehoben wurde. Doch ich hielt meine Augen geschlossen, wollte all dies, nicht nochmal sehen.

"Das ist Emilia Gray. Ein Wunder das sie noch lebt."

Die Stimme klang entsetzt, kraftlos und verlor sich brüchig in der Luft.

"Nimm sie. Wir müssen mit ihr ins St. Mungos. Sie braucht dringend Hilfe. Sie hat viel Blut verloren."

Kurz herrschte eine bedrückende Pause und bevor ich endlich bewusstlos wurde, es endlich still in meine Kopf wurde, hörte ich noch eine bekannte knurrende Stimme, die schrie.

"Die Schweine haben sogar ihren 5 Monate alten Sohn getötet. In der Hölle sollen sie schmoren, diese Bastarde."


	2. Kapitel 2

Dark demand

Chap. 2

Unwiklich

"Wie geht es Mrs. Gray?"

Hörte man eine sanfte männliche Stimme, es dauerte kurz bis die etwas beklommene Ruhe wieder durchbrochen wurde.

"Sie ist soweit auf dem Weg der Besserung, Mr. Dumbledore. Ihre Wunden heilen und ihr Zustand hat sich gebessert. Doch aufgewacht ist sie noch nicht. Entschuldigen sie mich, ich muss zu meinem nächsten Patienten."

Er räusperte sich kurz dankend und man hörte ihr quietschenden Schuhe auf dem Boden, als sich die junge Heilerin auf dem Weg ins nächste Behandlungszimmer machte.

Immer noch, hatte ich mein Augen geschlossen, dröhnende Schmerzen breiteten sich in meinem Kopf aus, sobald ich versuchte ihn zu drehen.

Langsam versuchte ich meine Augenlider zu öffnen, doch das grelle Licht blendete mich so stark, dass es länger dauerte, bis ich sie zögerlich einen kleinen Spalt öffnen konnte.

Dumbledore saß vor mir, gemütlich auf einen Stuhl den er sich hergerichtet hatte und lächelte mich unbekümmert an. So unbekümmert, als hätte er das Übel und die starken Wehen des Krieges vollkommen vergessen, die in den letzten Zeiten heftiger und in kürzeren Abständen ausbrachen und uns alle trafen.

"Schön sie zu sehen Mrs. Gray."

Seine Stimme klang wie immer. Ruhig, bestimmend und immer mit einem großen Hauch Besonnenheit darin.

Irgendwie kam es mir so unwirklich vor, wie er mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen dasaß, seine Hände ruhten gezielt auf seinem Schoß und er mir einen mitfühlend und warmen Blick durch seine Halbmondbrille zuwarf.

Meine Lippen wollten sich bewegen, da merkte ich, wie trocken doch meine Kehle war.

Ein raues Keuchen entfloh meiner staubtrockenen Kehle, unbeholfen hob ich meine schwache Hand und wollte das Glas Wasser auf dem Tisch erreichen, doch ich schaffte es nicht.

Sofort merkte er, was ich wollte und hielt es mir sorgsam hin.

"Danke."

Hauchte ich ihm leise entgegen.

Er nickte lächelnd und setzte sich wieder sanft auf den Holzstuhl, als dieser ein leichtes ächzen von sich gab.

"Schön sie auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sehen."

Seine Worte hallten unwirklich in meinem Kopf und ich schaffte es kaum, meinen Mund zu einem wirren Lächeln zu verziehen.

"Weg der Besserung?"

Krächzte meine brüchige Stimme hervor.

"Sie waren schon immer ein Mensch, der nur das Positive in jeglicher Situation gesehen hat."

Ich verstummte, schloss die Augen und musste die Tränen zurückhalten. Wild quälten mich die Bilder. Tote Menschen, Zerstörung, Hass und dann sah ich Julian, reglos daliegen. Schützend seinen Arm um Henry gelegt, doch ich war es, die zu spät kam. Die ihnen nicht helfen konnte.

"Es ist schlimmer für die, die noch da sind, als für jene die gegangen sind. Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicheres, als mit den beiden tauschen zu können."

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, so sehr, dass meine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Ich spannte meine Arme so sehr an, dass die Wunde fast platzte, sie pochte scharf und schmerzend, tausend Stiche wühlten in meiner wunden Haut.

"Emilia, sie haben das Leben geschenkt bekommen, sie waren so stark und mutig, haben so lange gekämpft und haben überlebt."

Er wusste genau, dass ich das nicht hören wollte.

"Solch ein Leben will ich nicht. Es ist nichts Wert, nicht ohne sie."

Ich drehte meine Kopf weg, viel zu schnell breitete sich ein Schwindelgefühl in mir aus.

Alles drehte sich und ich wollte nur weg von hier. Doch ich fühlte mich mehr und mehr gefangen, gefangen in einem Kerker, kein Licht, kein Schatten, keine Luft zum atmen.

Wie konnten diese Worte seine Lippen verlassen, sie rissen das Loch in mir noch weiter auseinander. Leise Tränen liefen an meinen Wangen herab und der Schmerz war kaum zu ertragen.

Erschrocken drehte ich meinen Kopf wieder, spürte seine Hand auf meiner, die Wärme durchdrang mich schaudernd, brannte förmlich auf mir.

"Lily und James Potter sind an Helloween Opfer von Voldemort geworden. Doch er konnte besiegt werden, vernichtet von Harry, Dank der Liebe die ihm seine Mutter schützend gab…."

Mein Körper war nicht fähig, noch mehr Leid und Tod in sich aufzunehmen. Wie benommen nahm ich Dumbledore wahr, wie im Rausch hörte ich von der Verschwörung, der Verhaftung von Sirius, den Tod von Peter und den Sieg über Voldemort, den wohl mächtigsten schwarzmagisches Zauberer der je auf Erden gewandelt ist.

"Wenn sie etwas benötigen, Fragen haben oder Hilfe brauchen. Zögern sie bitte nicht Emilia.

Alleine kann man diesen Verlust, den Schmerz nicht überstehen."

Lautlos erhob er sich, nahm nochmal meine Hand und sagte ruhig und bedacht.

"Ich melde mich demnächst wieder bei ihnen. Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute, Emilia."

Glasig und verloren, sah ich zum Fenster und konnte meinen Blick nicht abwenden. Nichts war mehr wie zuvor, in wenigen Sekunden, hatte sich alles geändert und man musste es hinnehmen, ob man wollte oder nicht.

Früh am Morgen wurde ich wach, hatte kaum geschlafen und quälte mich mit aller Kraft aus dem Bett.

Wackelig begab ich mich in das anliegende Bad und krallte meine schwachen Hände in das cremefarbene Porzellanbecken.

Automatische ging das Licht an und ich musste mich erst an die Helligkeit gewöhnen. Nach und nach erkannte ich dunkelbraune blutunterlaufene Augen, mit dicken Augenringen darunter. Ich erkannte mich selbst nicht mehr. Etliche Kratzer zierten mein Gesicht, doch sie interessierten mich nicht.

Ich wusch es kurz mit Wasser, zog diesen albernen weißen Kittel aus und zwängte mich in die Kleidung, die auf dem Stuhl lag. Langsam öffnete ich die Tür des Zimmers, nutze die Morgenruhe und verschwand. Ich wollte nur raus hier und lief zügig auf dem menschenleeren Flur Richtung Ausgang.

Kalt blies mir der Wind entgegen, als ich das St. Mungos verlassen hatte.

Ziellos ging ich umher, bis mir ein Adresse einfiel, bei der ich mich sicher melden konnte.

Überall in den Straßen lagen Tagespropheten am Boden.

'Der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf wurde besiegt. Auf den Jungen, der lebt.'

Lachend und grölend kamen mir zwei Zauberer entgegen.

"Miss, schauen sie nicht so traurig. Wir haben Grund zu feiern."

Seine Whisky getränkte Stimme kam mir entgegen bis er mich mit seinen Händen unerwartet packte und leicht schüttelte.

"Er wurde vernichtete. Auf Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt."

Er drückte mir etwas in die Hand und ging fröhlich mit seinen Kumpanen weiter.

Beide stimmten ein bekanntes Lied an und verschwanden in der nächsten Seitenstraße.

Er hatte mir einen aktuellen Tagespropheten gegeben. In dicken großen Lettern stand.

 ** _'Endlich ist die Zaubererwelt wieder sicher für uns alle und kann nach den vielen Jahren der Angst, der Verzweiflung und der vielen Morde, wieder aufatmen. Hogwarts wird wieder zu einstigen Glanz zurückkehren und ich freue mich sehr, die Tore der Schule für das kommende Jahr wieder zu öffnen und jeden zu begrüßen, der gewillt und bedacht ist, die richtige Magie zu gebrauchen. Unsere Zukunft liegt in den Händen der Kinder und wir müssen mit aller Kraft, die Möglichkeiten die uns zur Verfügung steht, gemeinsam nutzen."_** ** _Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts_** ** _02.11.1981_**

Langsam ließ ich das Papier zu Boden gleiten und ging meines Weges.

Nach zehn Minuten war ich vor einem kleinen gelben Mietshaus angekommen. Zufällig stand die große Eingangstür offen und ich ging zügig in den zweiten Stock. Ich musste erst einmal durchatmen, zittrig hielt ich meinen Finger vor der Klingel und drückt sie kurz und fest.

 _'Familie Longbottom'_

Nichts regte sich, man hörte keine Stimmen, keine Schritte. Ich versuchte es nochmal und drückte etwas länger die Klingel.

Plötzlich hörte man, wie jemand hinter der Tür die Abdeckung des Spions zur Seite schob.

"Ich bin's Emilia. Ich hoffe ich störe euch nicht."

Kurz hielt ich inne.

"Ich wusste nicht, wo ich hin sollte."

Diese Worte zu sagen, schmerzten sehr und ihre Bedeutung war mir immer noch nicht vollständig bewusst.

Ich hörte das Knacken des Türknaufes und langsam öffnete sich die Tür.

Bevor irgendein Schrei über meine Lippen kam, spürte ich schon die Starre in mir und kippte nach vorne.

Grob packten mich zwei Hände und zogen mich ins Wohnzimmer und drehten mich auf den Rücken.

Der Anblick dem ich ausgesetzt war, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Bedrohlich stand Bellatrix Lestrange über mir, ihren krummen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet und bereit, in jedem Moment den richtigen Schlenkerer damit zu machen.

"Schätzchen was willst du hier. Solltest du nicht längst tot sein?"

Schrill klang ihre Stimme, hell und pfeifend verankerte sie sich in meine Ohren. Verfilzt hingen ihr die dunklen Locken vor den Augen, gelblich blitzten ihre Zähne hervor.

Weiterhin hatte sie ihre dunklen Augen auf mich gerichtet, als könnte sie mich mit ihnen alleine in die Luft sprengen.

"Rabastan, kümmer dich um die Schlampe. Zeig ihr, was mit solchem Abschaum, so einer Blutsverräterin wie ihr, passiert."

Langsam Schritt sie davon und Rabastan kam grinsend, mit irren Augen auf mich zu. Seine tellergroßen rauen Hände packten mich, eine an den Haaren, die andere grob und unbeholfen am Arm.

"Heb mir etwas von ihr auf. Wenn ich mit Frank und Alice fertig bin, will ich etwas zum Nachtisch."

Ein polterndes, hohles Lachen, kam tief aus seinem Mund und er brummte ihr zustimmend zurück.

Er schleifte mich quer über den Flur, stieß die Tür grob auf und zog mich in das Innere des Zimmers. Ich erkannte sofort dass es das Kinderzimmer von Neville ist. Der Gedanke an ihn, in den Händen derer, ließ mein Herz noch mehr bluten.

Hektisch kniete er sich zu mir, eine Mischung aus Schweiß und säuerlichen Mundgeruch, benebelte meine Nase und seine Hand hob mich am Kragen etwas zu sich.

"Na, hast du Lust zum spielen?"

Weit riss er seinen Mund beim sprechen auf, Speichelfaden hingen zwischen seinen Zähnen, rann über seine Lippen hervor und über sein großes, grobes Kinn entlang.

Er erhob sich wieder, zur vollen Größe empor und richtete seinen Zauberstab kerzengerade auf mich.

"Du wirst hoffen, längst tot zu sein. Crucio."

Unkontrolliert zog ich meine Arme fest an meinen Körper, ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Mein ganzer Oberkörper verkrampfte sich so sehr, dass ich kaum atmen konnte. Schmerzen durchströmten meinen Körper, stachelten jeden Nerv in meine Körper auf, als würden tausend Nadeln in meinen Fersen stecken, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, war ich gezwungen, Rabastan in die Augen zu schauen.

Sehnsüchtig, fast schon erregt, genoss er meinen quälenden Kampf und hob endlich den Zauber wieder auf.

Laut schnappte ich nach Luft, drehte mich zur Seite und spürte ein warmes Rinnsal an Blut, was meine Lippen befeuchtete und ein metallischer Geschmack, der sich auf meiner Zunge verteilte.

"Na, hast du Lust auf mehr. Ich werde gerade erst warm. Mal schauen, was ich mit dir noch alles vorhabe."

Er gab mir einen harten Stoß mit seinen dreckigen Schuhen, ich krachte hart auf den Rücken und hörte nur noch eine klares 'Crucio'.

Jeder Zentimeter meiner Haut, brannte, schmerzte und fühlte sich so wund an, als hätte er mir die Haut bei lebendigem Leib abgezogen.

Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, auch ihm, kannte man die Anstrengung an, den er ließ endlich ein paar Minuten von mir ab.

Sehr geschwächt, versuchte ich trotzdem wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Doch mehr als auf alle Viere, schaffte es mein Körper nicht.

Langsam kroch ich dahin, doch er baute sich bedrohlich vor mir auf und säuselte, selbst etwas außer Atem, süßlich dahin.

"Nicht so schnell. Du gehörst mir noch ein bisschen."

Hart traf mich sein Schuh mitten in meinen Magen. Mit voller Wucht kippte ich auf die Seite, presse meine Hand auf die schmerzende Stelle und schmeckte Galle aufsteigen, ehe alles aus mir hervor brach und ich schwallartig würgen musste.

"Diese Sauerei machst du wieder weg."

Schrie er mich an, packte mich an der Schulter und wischte mit meinen Haaren das Erbrochene weg.

Unerwartet hob er mich hoch, zog mein Gesicht dicht an seines, ich konnte mich kaum auf den Beinen halten, bis er dumpf hervor knurrte.

"Wir sind noch nicht fertig. Vielleicht muss ich dir etwas anderes ge…"

Seine Stimme brach abrupt ab, als ich mit letzter Kraft mein Knie in seine Mitte rammte. Sofort ließ er mich los, klappte zusammen und wimmerte und windete sich voller Schmerzen vor mir. Ich konnte mich gerade noch auf meine Beine retten und begann zu laufen, holprig schwankte ich zum Türrahmen und musste mich festhalten, der Boden vor mir bewegte sich kreisend, pochend schmerzte jede Bewegung und ich versuchte unsicher einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

Mitten im Wohnzimmer angekommen sah ich beide daliegen. Regungslos, kaum merklich hoben sich beide Brustkörbe, lagen Alice und Frank am Boden. Nur noch die Hülle ihres Körpers war anwesend ihre Augen hatten jegliches Lebenslicht verloren. Wie lange wurden die beiden wohl schon von ihnen gequält.

"Schaut sich einer die kleine Schlampe an, ist sie Rabastan entkommen."

Wutverzerrt und angespannt sah ich die drei an, wie Geier hingen sie über den beiden, bereit ihnen endlich das Fleisch von den Knochen zu reißen und ihre Krallen hart darin zu versenken.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, folgte ich meinen Impuls und ging mit erhobenen Händen auf die drei zu und mit nur einer schnellen Handbewegung traf mich ihr Fluch, schleuderte mich hart auf die Seite, krachte frontal in das anliegende Bücherregal und blieb regungslos liegen.

"Wo ist sie, dass wird sie büßen. Sie wird sterben, ganz langsam.." , schrie Rabastan.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich auf den Rücken und spürte einen gleißenden Schmerz, die beiden Männer hielte mich fest und Bellatrix schnitt mit gezielten Bewegung meine frisch verheilte Narbe auf, Stück für Stück genoss sie mein schreien, mein verzerrtes Gesicht machte ihr sichtlich Freude. Verschwommen nahm ich sie wahr, Tränen rannen still hinab und ich wollte endlich, dass es endet.

"Haltet sie noch, ich hab ein Geschenk für dich. Wir wollen doch eine Erinnerung, an unser schönes Treffen hier."

Mit einer gezielten Bewegung befreite sie meinen anderen Arm und setzte die Spitze des Messer auf meiner Haut ab, so langsam und gezielt, bis sie nachgab und der erste Tropfen Blut hervorquoll.

Als sie ihr Meisterwerk vollendet hatte, zierte ein blutverschmiertes 'Blutsverräter' meinen blassen Unterarm.

Ich nahm kaum wahr, als sie von mir abließen, kraftlos und zerstört, lag ich vor ihnen und wollte nur eines.

Endlich nicht mehr kämpfen müssen, denn es gab nichts, nichts für das es sich lohnen würde.

"Beende es."

Hörte ich Bellatrix, rau und schrill, selbst außer Atem, an einen der Männer gerichtet.

Ich spürte kräftige, schwitzige Hände an meiner Kehle, die fest wie Kralle darum schlossen und keine Gnade kannten.

Röchelnd schloss ich meine Augen und glitt sanft in die Dunkelheit, die mir endlich meine wohlverdiente Ruhe geben würde.


End file.
